Son Of Chaos (Rewrite)
by BlackJackBJ
Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe, how will they react? This is a rewrite, rated for violence, and in case of language.
1. Chapter 1: No I promise you

**Story: Son Of Chaos (Rewrite)**

**Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson characters is not mine.**

**Percy Jackson: BlackJack what are you writing?**

**Me: Me? I'm writing a rewrite of Son of Chaos**

**Percy Jackson: Oh... what are you doing now?**

**Me: Writing a disclaimer?**

**Percy Jackson: Same as always, right?**

**Me: Yep, still not mine.**

**A/N: This is a rewrite of Son of Chaos. As... I noticed I could have done better.**

Chapter 1: No.. I promise you.

**L**ook I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you think you're one of us, stop reading immediately, drop the book or in this case, close the website, belive all the lies your parents told you. Trust me, you don't want to know. If you think this is fiction, read on, but if you feel a strange feeling stirring, run...

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm the hero of Olympus, I know all of you are thinking Olympus? You mean a place somewhere in the world. When I mean Olympus, I mean Mount Olympus. The greek gods are real, monsters, myths you think are fiction, no.. they are real. If you have seen monsters before, my advice close this website, do not read on, find your parents, tell them about this. You will have to go to a safe place, for me it **was** camp half-blood, but no not any more. My safe place is... nowhere.

3 years ago it was in between Camp Jupiter and Camp half-blood. On the day, the world almost ended because of Gaea.

***Flashback***

I was fighting Gaea whilst the other 6 were fighting the monsters. I was like the sea, any attacks, striking the targets. I-I pulled out my trust worthy sword, Riptide, and used my last energy and stabbed down. The sea wrapped around her slicing her into tiny pieces, thunder crackled, electrifying the tiny parts, the earth pulled her into the ground, and that was all, victory was ours. The last thing I saw was monsters scattering. The last thing I thought was Camp Half-blood will always be my home, my safe place, I will do everything to protect it.

***End of Flashback***

Now I think of it, I never realized at that time, I would break my promise so soon, so easily. All hope was gone, my life will slowly fade, all because of loyalty, my fatal flaw. Now today, I wish I never belived in loyalty, never trusted anyone. No... I will never be that weak again, I promise myself, as loyalty has disappeared, Percy Jackson is gone. Never, will he appear again. Neither will he ever be a son of Posiedon, I promise you, he is Omega, son of Chaos, the betrayed hero and now will I tell you, from that point I accepted to be a son of Chaos, I knew my new life would be better, I would be stronger, loyalty and trust would only be to one person, I swear it will be, it will be to Chaos, my new father.

**A/N: I hope you like this story. It's a rewrite, hopefully it would be better, it will have flashbacks on how he is betrayed later. So Read and Review. Thanks. **

**~ BlackJackBJ Out...**


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

**Story: Son Of Chaos (Rewrite)**

**Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson characters is not mine.**

**Percy Jackson: Due to the fact, BlackJackBJ is too lazy-**

**Me: HEY!**

**Percy Jackson: As I was saying, BlackJackBJ was too lazy, so I'm doing the disclaimer, and I just did it!**

**Me (Mutters): Revenge is sweet... Beware. **

**A/N: ****_Italics for dream, _****whilst Normal for now guy.**

Chapter 2: Dream.

_"Percy, you want to marry my daughter?" A sweet, calm voice asked me._

_"Yes." I replied_

_"Well, go and find the things I told you."_

No... don't go, I call to the past me.

_"Yes. my lady, I will do everything, for the chance to marry Annabeth."_

No... No... NO... The screen changed, and we were at camp.

_"Hey Chiron, where's Annabeth." I asked the old centaur._

_"I think they're at the beach, good luck." The old centaur told me._

No... Don't go.

_I walk towards the beach, I make out two people, possiblily a couple, one had tanned skin, light blue eyes and thick black hair and around 5' 10" with an athletic build, the other I made out had blonde hair, ah.. what a nice couple. Wait... is that Thomson? I feel so sorry for the girl. _

Why, won't you listen to me.. Don't go closer.

_"Darling, why don't you break up with my stupid ass half-brother, Percy?" Thomson asked the blond-haired girl._

_"Oh.. Dear, I will, as soon as he gets back, he didn't care for me at all for 2 whole months, stupid quests." The blond-haired girl answered._

_"Save your breath, you think I didn't care for you? I spent these 2 whole months, persuwading your mom to let me marry you, I even got you a ring." I shouted through crystal-clear tears. _

_"P-Percy, I didn't mean that."_

I shuddered awake. It was so clear, everything. It was so real... as it was real. I remembered where I was, black silk blankets, in a black room, I looked towards the window, the sun, earth, planets, universe was outside. I was at Chaos' palace in the Void.

**A/N: I know they are out of charactor, and I'm so bad at discribing Chaos' palace, I thank those who has read the last chapter, not... I haven't even posted it... Well I future thank you guys. So read and review. I rethank you.**

**By the way, should I write a Harry Potter fanfic.. (I know, I'm bad at writing, don't blame me, though it is my fault. (Dodges some objects thrown towards me)). Just asking.**

**~ BlackJackBJ Out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Missions? No

**Story: Son Of Chaos (Rewrite)**

**Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson characters is not mine.**

**Me: Yep that is the only disclaimer. **

**Percy Jackson: See... I told you he is lazy!**

**Me: I still haven't given you your punishment, have I?**

**Percy Jackson: Glups...**

**A/N: Sorry for some out of character and bad writing.**

Chapter 3: Mission? No...

I walk quietly in. "Omega." some greeted me, I nodded.

"Omega..." A guy wearing black clothes sat on a throne which was black covered with stars, a throne that looked exactly like it, except it was smaller.

"Omega reporting to Lord Chaos." I saluted towards him, then bowed.

"Rise-" I rise. "You know you don't have to bow? And anyways, you're not going to like this."

What? Why I wouldn't like it? It's not like he would throw me off the universe... Hm.. neither is the end of the world. Could he be planning for me to die the worst possible way ever? Tie me up and drop me out of this planet?

"I've a mission for you, do you accept?"

Hm... what was so important I had to go myself?

"Okay, but what is the mission?"

"Gaea and Kronos and some other primordial is stirring, I want you to help them out."

Wait.. He wants me to go back to that rubbish world!? I would prefer to die than help, I wasn't welcome there, they didn't help me when I lost everything.

***Flashback***

"My favourite son will train with me," Poseidon said proudly, my cheeks tinkered a bit. "He is Thomson Suve!" Poseidon announces. Thomson is his favourite son? After all I did for him, killing, fighting 2 wars. And Suve? He just killed a hell-hound on the way. Whilst I killed 10 of them, and he took the credit. He ruined everything. He took all my friends and family away from me. I ran like Hades, towards no particular direction. I somehow managed to find my mom's apartment. But.. the place was in flames. For the first time, I surrender. I had fear in my eyes. Friends and family gone, my life has disappeared, whilst battling 2 wars did not matter. I'm a strange boy, but I have feelings not like the monsters I discover that I counted as friends for a while, for I'm no longer the Percy Jackson you know. The new me is here. This was where I met Chaos, accepted my new life as Omega, never will I admit I am, no I was a son of Poseidon, no one knows of my past, neither will I let them I know.

***End of Flashback***

Now I have to help I them? I swore I would never help them. That was where my past was, my future belongs here as a Son of Chaos, I would have to break my promises over and over again. For different reasons. But this one was unacceptable. But I remember, I will serve Chaos, as I respect, and appreciate him for giving me the life I have now. Family, friends are now real.

**A/N: I thank those who has reviewed, uh.. I think I repeated something, and I know I wrote very little, but remember, I wrote all these 3 chapters in a day... Please tell me of any errors, mistakes I may have. And.. when does your summer hoildays start? I know some people's start like next week. So.. read and review.**

**~ BlackJackBJ Out.**


End file.
